Red Cloaks and the Wolves That Chase Them
by Itoma
Summary: Red riding hood is a tale as old as story telling itself. So I thought I'd pay homage to it in the only way I know how. With ficlets! (M rated due to some chapters being spritzed with lemony freshness)
1. Tsume

A/N: And here we go.. the start of another ficlet series! The set up will be similer to that of plunnies except this time we're sticking to a them. And if you read the title to this you know what that theme is. =3 Anyways I hope you all enjoy! Especially you Bunny! I hope you had had a good day!

* * *

She raced through the woods, her red cowl flipping back as the wind hit her face. Ebony locks flying through the breeze.

An ominous howl sounded through the forest. Her blood rushed through her system. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Looking over her shoulder she spied golden eyes locked on to her form. Massive paws dug into the earth, claws rending the soil as its massive form stretched with each lunge at her, jowls snapping.

She bit back a scream and pumped her legs faster.

He had told her he wasn't going to be himself come the full moon. He hadn't said he was going to be this terrifying.

Tsume...

A wolf who could dawn the skin of a human had won her heart. And now she was fairly certain he wanted to collect his winnings. Another snap of his jaws, mere inches behind her head. She thought she could feel his breath beating against her hood.

"Don't run... Please don't ever run..."

His words rung through her head. She stopped, dead in her tracks, Tsume barreling into her.

She gasped for breath after landing on the cold ground, the air knocked from her lungs. A large hand gripped her and rolled her onto her back gingerly.

He'd changed into his human form, but he still looked so feral. As if he was a hairs breadth away from turning into the beast again. His fangs were longer, eyes wild, the silver hair of his side burns looked like they were threatening to cover his face in fur again.

"You ran!" His tone accusatory, but rough almost like a growl. His fist connected with the ground next to her head. His body trembling as he held himself above her.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her frayed nerves, tentatively reaching up to cup his face, only hesitating when he gnashed his teeth at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," he growled, taking one clawed hand tear away the fabric that covered her front,"You. Are. Mine!"

Her hearth hitched in her throat. Her flesh bare to him now. He rumbled hooking one ad behind her back her pulled her up pressing her chest to his naked flesh.

His groan in her ear sounded like it was rife relief, as if physical contact with her was a soothing balm to burning flesh.

And he may as well have been on fire, because he felt as though his were roasting against her.

Tsume held her against him for what like forever, relishing in her contact before he slowly lowered her back onto the remains of her clothes.

Her blue eyes flickered over his face. He was panting, his expression drained, sweet beading along his brow.

This was what he had told her about. The full moon would make him crazed for her, and he was doing everything in his power to not ravage her.

"You ran," he panted, as if he still couldn't comprehend that she had.

"I know... I was startled. And you looked so... Hungry. My first thought was to run," she whispered in return, reaching up slowly to splay her hands over his chest. He gave another relieved groan.

He had said that wolves mate for life, much like another male had once told her, and that the closer he became with her the less he would tolerate her absence. Up until tonight he had said he was fine, but she could see it in his eyes if she ever left him alone.

He would look like he was suddenly lost, or become agitated. The latter more than the former usually. But either way he was always happiest when she was around.

Her eyes locked with his golden ones. He looked so hurt that she had ran.

"I'm burning…. everything aches when you aren't touching me," He groaned, laying himself upon her, nuzzling her collar bone.

Kagome kissed the top of his head, her arms wrapping around his neck her fingers lightly rubbing small circles into his back. "It's okay… you caught me."

She smiled into his short silver hair as she felt his lips trailing over her flesh. She hadn't thought about how he was feeling when she ran, only that something inside her had screamed at the sight of him in his more predatory form.

But now in his arms… all she felt was his warmth surrounding her.

"I caught you…. mine," He rumbled again, she'd never seen him so raw… so primal before. He really was like a wolf with its mate, a beast whose mind was ruled by instinct.

His clawed hands gripped her hips then and hiked them up around his waist, it was then she became fully aware of his erect length as he rubbed the length of his shaft along her folds.

Kagome's body responded in kind to the virile male above her. Her sex quickly becoming wet for him, as she let loose a breathy moan. Something about him, was making her body extra sensitive. It was as if the more he touched her the more the heat that seemed to be coursing through his body was infecting her as well.

His larger muscled body leaned over hers, his hands gripping her bottom to hold her in place against his shaft, as he took one pert nipple into his mouth and suckled gently. His tongue lashing against the hard peak before he shifted his attention to her second breast.

"Female," he growled, his tone that of a deep gravelly rasp,"Need you… need to please you."

"Tsume…" She panted in return, her hands grasping his head and guiding him up to her, slanting her lips against his. Kagome felt the vibrations of the deep rumbling growl that followed the kiss, as he ground his length harder against her, his tanned skin against her cream colored flesh as he pressed himself to her. Molding her soft curves to his masculine angles.

When he opened his mouth she licked his elongated fangs, instantly feeling the heat inside her increase a thousand fold. Her body now ached as his did, he'd shared this feeling with her, quite literally. And she loved it.

"Tsume… inside…. now," She groaned against his lips, before trailing her kiss over his chin and along his jawline.

"Mine… all mine…. never run again," He groaned pulling back from her, just enough for him to grasp his length and position himself at her heated core, lewdly rubbing the slick tip of his member against her folds. His golden eyes were pinned to her face as if awaiting an answer.

"All yours… I'll never run," She moaned, trying to lift her lips to press him into her, but there was no need. with her words he descended upon her. Gently feeding his thick erection into her, filling her soft clenching insides.

"Tight," Tsume growled, she could tell he was trying his damnedest to keep from plowing into her, "Must be good… make you feel good."

Kagome sighed, now understanding the relief he had felt upon contact with her. Having him inside her both doused and stoked the flames in her body. She felt only pleasure, the primal need to be with him satiated as she rocked her hips upward, coaxing more of him into her body.

"Wicked female," He groaned, pushing into her slowly until she had completely taken his stiffness. Kagome moaned in return, her arms finding his neck once again as he began a steady rhythm, pumping himself in and out of her, his narrow hips slapping against hers as he softly nipped at her neck.

Kagome wriggled beneath him, the overwhelming sense of fullness thrusting into driving her mad as she neared her first orgasm. It was as if every push into her was a literal wave of sensation that traveled up her body and down again, each time making that familiar warmth coil tighter inside her.

"Tsume… so close," She whimpered into his ear, earning a kiss and husky whisper.

"Take me female… take your pleasure from me. Its all yours." He gyrated his hips as he spoke, driving into her at varying angles gliding over that special spot inside her again and again as he took her lips again.

Against his lips she cried out, feeling her insides clamp tightly around him as she came, her womb practically aching for him to do the same. But he didn't. He kept his rhythm, never once faltering despite the fact he was obviously trying to hold himself back, if his grit teeth were anything to go by.

Her entire body became weak as his steady pumps prolonged her pleasure, aftershocks of her orgasm bringing her full circle, her second climax already starting to build. That fire he had given her rekindling deep inside now.

"Tsume… don't hold back… give it all to me. All of you," she pleaded softly. In response he gave an almost anguished look, his eyes filled with raw passion and need. All for her.

"Sweet female… Kind Kagome," he groaned, increasing his pace, holding her closer all the while. "All mine."

"All yours," She whispered back, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she felt her second orgasm approaching even faster than the first as his hips battered hers.

His name spilled from his lips again and again as he took her, his voice becoming more savage and possessive by the second. Her breasts ached to be touched, her nails raked his back, heels digging into his firm rump as if to spur him on.

When it came again she could have swore that the number of stars in the night sky above her had doubled no~ trippled. Her sex practically drawing him into her as she reached the zenith of her pleasure, clenching him impossibly tight as he joined her. He howled to the silver moon above as he flooded her with the palpable heat of his seed.

Once fully spent he laid fully upon her, the simply masculine weight pressing down upon her was strangely comfortable. As he groaned into her ear he lapped at her neck affectionately, never stopping even when she turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"Don't run tomorrow night," he growled lowly, his tone somewhat irate despite the grin of satisfaction that cracked his lips.

"What if I like the chase?" Kagome teased in return.

He kissed her neck again. "When I claim you fully, under the full moon, I want to do it in our bed. I'm.. You deserve more than this…" He gestured with his eyes to the dark forest around them.

Her heart softened and clenched at his words,"Anywhere with you.. is perfect" Kagome replied, shushing him with a kiss when he clearly wanted to insist otherwise.


	2. Logan

His empty glass hit the counter top. The sound reverberating through the large kitchen.

"You should use a coaster you know. Storm hates finding rings on the counter." A soft voice spoke, drawing his attention to the young woman standing in the doorway.

Clad in a fuzzy red robe, Kagome was the youngest of all the faculty in Xavier's school, though her lack of a teaching degree kept her to the more... Mutant based classes.

She wasn't even a mutant really, but she knew what it meant to be different, her own spiritually based powers acting as a testament to that fact. That and there was always that jewel she wore around her neck. That cursed jewel.

"Do I look like I give a damn," he growled, instantly regretting his tone when she frowned at him. Real slick Logan.

She sauntered over to him, her soft hand making contact with his shoulder, idly playing with the strap of his white wife beater.

"What's eating you now?" She pulled up a stool next to him, wrapping her arms around his firm bicep, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Logan grunted in response pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

"Is it Jean?"

He took a deep breath resisting the urge to crush his glass. The redhead had picked Scott... They were getting married in the spring.

And it killed him inside.

Kagome evidently took his silence as a yes to her question, wrapping her arms around his waist now to comfort him.

"I know how it feels, to have someone you love choose someone else," she murmured.

What moron chose another girl over Kagome? He thought.

She was all that was sweet and caring. Fierce and protective of her students when she needed to be. That and she looked damn fine in a pair of tight jeans. The mere thought of her firm rump was enough to arouse him.

Logan grumbled in her arms. Right, he'd been that moron too. He had chased after Jean even though Kagome readily dropped hints for him all the time, but his vision had always been clouded with the sight of Jean.

"Sorry," he spoke gruffly keeping his eyes on his glass, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to his side.

"It's all right. What matters is remembering that you have others in your life who love you," she pecked his cheek then, before slowly pulling away.

Logan tightened his grip on her and pulled her close again.

"Stay," he grunted before giving a small "please."

She muttered a soft okay and pulled her bar stool closer to his so she could lean on his shoulder comfortably.

Logan didn't turn his head but he could see her smiling out of the corner of his eye. The wrenching in his heart lessened at the sight as he pulled his glass to his lips and took a small sip.

He didn't need a telepathic red head anyways. He already had a saucy, beautiful woman wrapped in scarlet at his side.


End file.
